Amistad o
by mai leonhart
Summary: AU Podrá Rinoa convencer a Squall salga con ella a un concierto? Aviso al final del fic.


Amistad o ….

-¡No! Mañana es el examen de ensayo. "No puedo ir" significa ¡No puedo ir!- explicaba un chico de 19 años, de pelo castaño mientras posaba sus ojos azules a su amiga de infancia, Rinoa.

Flash back

- ¿Simple plan?

- Si consigo los tickets para el concierto… irías conmigo ¿verdad?

Fin de flash back

-¡Haz lo que quieras Squall!- dijo Rinoa tirándole los tickets antes de irse de la casa

- Ah ¡Oye Rinoa!- intentó retenerla pero su intento fue en vano ya que ya se había marchado dando un portazo. Últimamente le resultaba difícil atender a su amiga aunque ella solo tenía dos años menos que el, algunas veces era imposible controlarla.

"Debería irse al infierno. ¡Ese idiota!"

- ¿Mm? ¿No ibas a ir a la casa de Squall?- preguntó la madre de Rinoa mientras la veía marcharse corriendo a su habitación.

- ¡Me molesta!- gritó antes de dar un portazo.

Al entrar en su habitación pudo ver a un sonriente Squall a través de su ventana, ya que lamentablemente su ventana coincidía justo enfrente a la de Squall.

- Oye. Sin las entradas para el concierto… no podrás ir. Lo sabías- le dije mientras le mostraba los tickets que había dejado o mas dicho tirado en su casa.

Fue corriendo hasta las cortinas para así cerrarlas. Impidiendo que así continuase hablar.

"Yo entiendo… él no tiene mucho tiempo para estar conmigo, pero…"

Flash back

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar!

Fin de flash back

"No tenía por que decirlo así ¿verdad?" pensaba mientras sacaba toda su frustración pegando a los cojines de su habitación. Hasta acabar agotada. "Solo quiero estar junto a él. ¿Soy la única?"

- ¡No! ¡Rinoa! ¡Aquí es donde estas equivocada!- suspiró su amigo de infancia Zell, tras oír la explicación de su amiga. Dejándola en shock.

- ¿P…Por que?- preguntaba Rinoa sin entender la contestación.

- Bien…- comenzó a explicar- Si Squall no fuera admitido en la universidad que eligió. ¿Te harías responsable de eso?

-…- negó con la cabeza Rinoa.

- ¿Cierto? Esa es la situación Rinoa… Para ti, fallar 50 o 100 pruebas, te fuerza a entrar en una vida diferente, ¿entiendes?

- Quizás sea así, pero…- decía mientras hacía un puchero- Él me lo prometió desde el principio.

- ¡Aun asi!

- Tanto… ¡Trabajé tanto para conseguir esas entradas!- gritaba mientras golpeaba la superficie de la mesa.

- Ten un poco de paciencia y van en otra oportunidad.

- Le pido acompañarme sólo una vez al año y no debo estar enfadada ¿¡Eh?!

- Yo estaré contigo-sonreía su amigo al ver la cara de la morena.

- ¡¡No te quiero a ti!!- eso le sintió como una puñalada al pobre de Zell.

"Con Squall… Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos niños…pero ahora…"

- Bueno al concierto…- prosiguió al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía su amiga- ¿Qué dices si vamos juntos?

- Eh… - agachó la mirada para esconder sus ojos- Uh…

- ¡¡No puedes ir!!- gritó una chica tras de ellos- ¡A esto! Se supone que iré yo.

- Selphie.-vio a su amiga sosteniendo unos tickets en su mano derecha- ¿Eso? Eso…

- ¿Esto?- señaló los tickets- Squall me preguntó si podía ir contigo.

- Lamento ser un problema- bajó la cabeza deprimida, todavía tenía esperanzas de convencer al castaño pero ahora…

- Bien, si va Selphie entonces no tengo elección- suspiró el rubio antes de irse.

Estaba cansada llevaba todo el día trabajando de arriba abajo, cuando ya dispuesta irse para cama vio que a través de las cortinas se colaba la luz de afuera, se acerco a la ventana pudiendo que al otro de esta Squall seguía estudiando como todas las noches. Volvió a cerrar las cortinas y suspiró del cansancio.

"Soy molesta… ¿podría molestar a Squall?" pensando esto se dirigió a su cama para acostarse pero no podía parar de pensar en su amigo "Haber visto a Squall trabajando tanto… me hace sentir incapaz de poder dormir…"

- Bien ¿Qué es esto?- miraba su amiga, mientras comía unas patatas fritas- ¿Dijo que había hecho otro compromiso o no?

- No quise que oyera mis historias tristes al teléfono.

- Pero si tú lo llamas estaría bien, ¿no?

- No…

- Que infantil eres…- suspiró Selphie, de alguna forma ya intuía lo que Rinoa sentía por Squall- si siguen de esta manera, Squall no será capaz de tener novia, aunque sabes…- paró observando como una pareja andaba en la calle opuestas en la que se encontraban ellas Rinoa al observar que su amiga no apartaba la mirada decidió ver que le llamaba tanto la atención. Lo que vio la asustó, era Squall que caminaba junto a Quistis. Eso no era posible, Squall no podría ¿o si…?

- hay… un rumor…Squall… con Quistis, la profesora de literatura.- miraba fijamente a la pareja.- ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?- Oyó un ruido y al girarse pude que su amiga se estaba hiendo- ¡Espera Rinoa! ¿Qué pasa con el concierto?- gritaba aun que sabía perfectamente a donde se iba a ir.

- ¿Eh? ¿No habías ido al concierto?- decía el chico castaño viendo a la chica enfadada.

"Aunque él me lo prometió… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?"

- Justo ahora. ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la morena, mirándole a los ojos azules del chico.

- ¿Eh?- miró sin entender la pregunta.

- Quistis de la clase de literatura… Tú estabas paseando con ella…

-…- realmente eso no se lo esperaba – Si- confirmó las sospechas de Rinoa, haciéndola enojar.

Estaba realmente molesta, estaba furiosa que la hubiese mentido, cogió un libro y se lo lanzó contra el chico.

-¡¡Espera!! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Se levantó enfadado, se dirigió a la chica y la cogió del brazo, haciéndole daño con la presión que le estaba ejerciendo.

- Tu… ¡¡Aprende a controlarte!!- gritó furioso.

Estaba dispuesto he echar a la chica, la verdad es que cuando no atendía a razones era mejor sacarla de la casa sin miramientos. Pero… se detuvo, frío… algo frío se resbalaba en sus manos, un líquido, ¿agua? No… Eran lágrimas… Las lágrimas de Rinoa.

- Su..- balbuceaba- suéltame…- mientras lo decía Squall fue aflojando su mano hasta soltarla por completo.

- ¿Estabas celosa?- se volvió a acercar a ella, levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la cara de Rinoa.- Viéndome paseando con alguna mujer ¿Estas disgustada?- llevaba tiempo fijándose en le muchacha, su aspecto físico había cambiado mucho desde que eran pequeños y ya últimamente le resultaba imposible verla como su amiga. Tal vez era algo mas que simple amistad lo que el sentía ahora el chico.

- De ser así, ¿entonces que?- respondió la chica totalmente roja al sentir el acercamiento del castaño.- Squ…- no pudo continuar ya que el ojiazul se había acercado a su cara hasta acallarla con un beso casto y dulce.

Los segundos pasaron, el tiempo pasaba lentamente para la pareja, la sensación dulce del beso, pero esto tuvo que acabarse ya que la falta de aire les obligaba a tener que acabar la agradable sensación.

- Rinoa…

- ¿Uhm?- contestó la chica ya que ahora se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de su ¿amigo? y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del castaño.

-¿Yo.. te gusto?

- Eso es mentira- refunfuño la morena ya que no le gustaba que le hiciera unas preguntas tan embarazosas, aunque era verdad que ella estaba enamorada de su amigo.

- Besándonos y estar abrazados ¿eso te gusta?

- Me…- iba a contestar hasta que vio algo que tenía en la mano.

- Si me dices la verdad, es tu premio…- movió de un lado a otro unos tickets.

- ¡Eh! Esas… ¿Son entradas para la película que dije que quería ver?

- Así es, para el estreno de la próxima semana…

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…- repetía Rinoa tirándose encima del chico, haciendo que el chico cayendo los dos encima de la cama.

-Tú….- suspiro el chico realmente cuando la pelinegra se emocionaba podía ser un poco brusca sin mas. Aunque en el fondo el adorable la forma de ser de su amiga.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hola, bueno antes nada, gracias por leer este fic que en un principio va ser un one-shot así que si queréis continuación tendréis que pedirlo. Un aviso importante el fic de Carta sin destino será, hasta próximo aviso, congelada no se continuara ni tampoco voy a borrarlo lo que pasa es que simplemente me he quedado sin energías para seguir. Ahora si os puse el 10 cap este mes por lo que os dejaré con la intriga de lo que pasará mas adelante. Y por último ahora si, comenzare con matrimonio arreglado para la próxima semana.

Ciao


End file.
